Ouran High School Host Club home video releases
This is a list of all releases of Ouran High School Host Club on home video, past, present, and future. USA Betamax and VHS (2008) Tape 1 #1983 Disney FBI Warning screen #1980 Disney "Licensed" screen #1980 Disney "Duplication" screen #1981 Walt Disney Home Video International logo (short) #1981 Buena Vista logo #1978 CBS Theatrical Films logo (short) #1975 Paramount logo (A Paramount Picture variation) #1988 Carolco logo (with 1982 jingle) #1999 Red Wagon logo #Opening credits #Feature film part 1 Tape 2 #Feature film part 2 #Standard closing credits #1975 Paramount logo (A Paramount Picture variation) #American closing credits #Walt Disney and You promo #1974 WNET logo #1979 CPB logo #1981 Walt Disney intro (long) #Behind the scenes special #1981 Walt Disney Productions in-credit logo #1979 CPB in-credit logo #1981 Walt Disney closing credits #1971 PBS logo DVD and BluRay (2008) Disc 1 #2007 Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment logo (with announcer) #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh trailer #Mary Poppins trailer #Davy Crockett and the River Pirates trailer #The One and Only, Genuine Family Band trailer #First Blood trailer #Running Brave trailer Feature film #2003 Disney Licensed screen #2005 Disney FBI Anti-Piracy Warning screen #2001 THX logo #1981 Walt Disney Home Video International logo (short) #1981 Buena Vista logo #1978 CBS Theatrical Films logo (short) #1975 Paramount logo (A Paramount Picture variation) #1988 Carolco logo (with 1982 jingle) #1999 Red Wagon logo #Opening credits #Feature film #Standard closing credits #1975 Paramount logo (A Paramount Picture variation) #American closing credits Special features *Teaser trailer *First theatrical trailer *Second theatrical trailer *Commentary *THX optimizer Languages *English (American), Spanish, French, German, and Japanese audio *English, Spanish, and French subtitles Disc 2 Special features *Walt Disney and You promo *Stills gallery *Promotional photos *Deleted scenes =Behind the scenes feature = #1974 WNET logo #1979 CPB logo #1981 Walt Disney intro (long) #Behind the scenes special #1981 Walt Disney Productions in-credit logo #1979 CPB in-credit logo #1981 Walt Disney closing credits #1971 PBS logo UK Betamax and VHS (2008) Tape 1 #1981 Disney UK warning screen #1981 Walt Disney Home Video International logo (short) #1975 Paramount logo (A Paramount Picture variation) #1988 Carolco logo (with 1982 jingle) #1999 Red Wagon logo #Opening credits #Feature film part 1 Tape 2 #Feature film part 2 #Standard closing credits #1975 Paramount logo (A Paramount Picture variation) Australia Betamax and VHS (2008) Tape 1 #1983 Roadshow warning screen #1983 Roadshow Home Video logo (with announcer) #Venom trailer #Mad Max trailer #Halloween II trailer #Scanners trailer #Fritz the Cat trailer #Gallipoli trailer #More previews screen #1981 Walt Disney Home Video International logo (short) #1981 Buena Vista logo #1978 CBS Theatrical Films logo (short) #1975 Paramount logo (A Paramount Picture variation) #1988 Carolco logo (with 1982 jingle) #1999 Red Wagon logo #Opening credits #Feature film part 1 Tape 2 #Feature film part 2 #Standard closing credits #1975 Paramount logo (A Paramount Picture variation) #1982 Roadshow Home Video logo (The Australian Company variation) #Eddie and the Cruisers trailer #End Play trailer #Class of 1984 trailer #Megaforce trailer #Exterminators of the Year 3000 trailer #King of the Gypsies trailer #New Release Information screen